the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayase Usui
'Approval:' 4/5/18 3 feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Standing at 5'6 and barely 50 kilograms, Ayase Usui hardly cuts the most imposing figure. She has pale skin and brown eyes that turn green, indicating the use of her eye powers. She sports a traditional green kimonowith a floral pattern when out and about, however she wears a shortened, more robe like version when expecting combat. She usually wears her ninja headband around her waist. Her grey hair is usually tied back in a bun. 'Stats' (Total:34) Strength: 6 Speed: 7 Chakra Levels: 9 Chakra Control: 6 Endurance: 6 CP: 65 Banked: 0 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Example - Kinzukogan Genin 2: Example - banked Chunin: N/A Jonin: N/A S-Rank: N/A Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Kinzukogan: Iron Blood - The user activates the Kinzokugan, which increases the amount of iron in the blood. The increase in iron allows more oxygen to enter the muscles, allowing the user to move quicker, and any excess is secreted out of their skin pores, producing a layer of liquid iron. (5 CP/5 maintain, +2 endurance and speed) # Tetsu Shirudo - The user draws out a small amount of liquid metal, making it hover around them in the air. When attacked, it moves to where needed and blocks the attack, similar to Gaara's Shield of Sand. (10 CP/5 maintain, blocks up to 10 CP attacks w/o supercharge) # Dangen Dageki - The user draws out a very small amount of liquid metal, which is then formed into a bullet sized sphere and sent flying towards the opponent. (10 CP, Ninjutsu) Equipment *(4) Sword *(2) fuma shuriken Ryo * Ryo earned: 2500 * Ryo left: 500 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 5' *'Banked: 5' *'Reset Day: Monday' S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 0 B-Rank: 0 C-Rank: 0 D-Rank: 0 RP and Other: 5 05/07/18 - in the sunshine( https://redd.it/8a2qmb)- 4qp QP 05/https05/18 - the Dojo( https://redd.it/8goo) - 1qp46 - 1qp --- History and Story QP 'History and Story' Born into the Usui clan, a lesser known Konoha clan and the sole clan in the land of fire that bears the Kinzukogan. Inherited from their first member, a Nakano clan sage from the north who left to live their own life. They changed their family name and managed to venture south to the land of fire during the chaos of the fourth great ninja war 75 years ago. Since then their clan has remained small, only one child born each generation. The lineage is very respective to the maintainance of genetic traits however, with each child in each generation bring born with the trademark slate grey hair and the Kinzukogan. The latest Usui is no different. The daughter of the clan's matriarch Ayako Usui, Ayase bears the same green eyes and brown hair of the three previous generations. Despite not being the richest family, Ayase grew up in comfortable surroundings in an uneventful childhood. While her father was absent her enture life, her mother and grandmother were always there. She performed well in school and could always be found studying on order not only to preserve her familial duty, but also to become the first Usui to become a jonin ninja, a feat not yet achieved. Starting at the academy late she didn't unlock the use of her eye powers until she was 15, which set her back when compared to the others her age. However, now she has unlocked then she is striving towards the improvement of her abilites and rank. Category:Character